Hong Kong Phooey
| last_aired= | status=Ended | company=Hanna-Barbera Productions }} Hong Kong Phooey is a 16-episode (31 shorts) Hanna-Barbera animated series that first aired on ABC Saturday morning from to . It was a parody of kung fu shows and movies of the time. The main character Hong Kong Phooey is a clownishly clumsy secret identity of Penrod "Penry" Pooch, working at a police station as a "mild-mannered" janitor under the glare of Sergeant Flint ("Sarge"). Penry transforms himself into Hong Kong Phooey upon running into a magic filing cabinet despite always getting stuck — and unstuck by his striped cat Spot — and once transformed, gets equipped with the "Phooeymobile" vehicle that transforms itself into a boat, a plane, or a telephone booth depending on the circumstances by banging his gong or changes automatically whenever necessary. He fights crime relying on his copy of The Hong Kong Book of Kung Fu,CD liner notes: Saturday Morning: Cartoons' Greatest Hits, 1995 MCA Records but he succeeds only thanks to Spot who provides a solution to the challenges or they are solved by himself as result of a comically unintended side effect of his conscious efforts. Background was designed by Lorraine Andrina and Richard Khim. Synopsis ]] Each episode begins with Rosemary, the telephone operator, getting a call (and routinely saying "Hallo, hallo, this is Rosemary the telephone operator, the lovely lassie with the classy chassis") and explaining the crime to Sergeant Flint, upon which Penry, the janitor, does the routine of transforming himself into the person on whom Rosemary has a crush by going through the passageway behind the vending machine, then jumping into the bottom drawer of his filing cabinet, getting stuck, and, with help from Spot, coming out of the top drawer. After sliding behind an ironing board to the floor below, he bounces off an old sofa, through an open window, into a coal bunker outside, and emerges in the Phooeymobile. Even when he crashes into, harms, or otherwise inconveniences a civilian, the passer-by feels honoured as opposed to annoyed or embarrassed when they see who did it, such as when he drove the Phooeymobile through wet cement, splattering the workers: they responded that it was an honour to have a whole day's work ruined by "the great Hong Kong Phooey". Production Hong Kong Phooey was voiced by Scatman Crothers. Sergeant Flint was voiced by Joe E. Ross, best known as Officer Gunther Toody in the early '60s television series Car 54, Where Are You?. As Flint, Ross revived Toody's famous "Ooh! Ooh!" exclamation. Sergeant Flint was very similar both in voice and appearance to Botch, assistant zookeeper at the Wonderland Zoo on Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch, whom Ross also voiced. The final episode "Comedy Cowboys" was a backdoor pilot for a new series. In this two-part episode, several new cartoon characters (Honcho, The Mystery Maverick and Posse Impossible) appeared and helped to clear Hong Kong Phooey of a crime he did not commit. These characters later appeared in their own continuing segment, "Posse Impossible" on CB Bears. Like many animated series created by Hanna-Barbera in the 1970s, the show used the limited Hanna-Barbera laugh track. Theme song The show’s theme song, entitled "Hong Kong Phooey", was written by Chester Stover, W. Watts Biggers, Treadwell Covington, and Joseph Harris and was sung by Scatman Crothers. A cover of the show’s theme song, performed by Sublime, is included on the 1995 tribute album Saturday Morning: Cartoons' Greatest Hits, produced by Ralph Sall for MCA Records. Episode guide Home Media releases On August 15, 2006, Warner Home Video released the complete series on 2-disc DVD in Region 1. The DVD set includes commentary on select episodes as well as a documentary of the show from its development through its legacy. The set also includes production designs, never-before-seen original artwork, new interviews, and the special feature Hong Kong Phooey—The Batty Bank Gang: The Complete Storyboard. The series is also available in the UK as a Region 2 two-disc set, and as two separate volumes in Region 4. The shorts "Car Thieves" and "Zoo Story" were also released on a 1970s Saturday morning cartoon compilation. Voices * Scatman Crothers – Hong Kong Phooey/Penrod "Penry" Pooch * Kathy Gori – Rosemary * Joe E. Ross – Sergeant Flint * Don Messick - Spot Additional voices * Richard Dawson * Ron Feinberg * Bob Holt * Casey Kasem * Jay Lawrence * Peter Leeds * Allan Melvin * Alan Oppenheimer * Robert Ridgely * Fran Ryan * Hal Smith * Jean Vander Pyl * Lee Vines * Janet Waldo * Lennie Weinrib * Frank Welker * Paul Winchell Other media With a copyright of 2001, Alan Lau in conjunction with Wildbrain.com produced a flash animation webshow cartoon that was prominently featured on CartoonNetwork.com, and can still be found there. While Penry appears identical to the original incarnation, Hong Kong Phooey is a much larger, cut, and highly competent and skilled fighter without Spot the cat. Hong Kong Phooey faces off against and easily defeats evil anthropomorphic animals: a trio of rabbits, what appears to be a crane, and a reptilianoid (that appears to be a komodo dragon). At the end he morphs back to Penry with a smile and sparkle in his eye. Film On July 12, 2009, it was announced that David A. Goodman had been hired to pen a Hong Kong Phooey film. Alex Zamm is set to direct and Broderick Johnson, Andrew Kosove, Brett Ratner, and Jay Stern are producing. Alcon Entertainment will back the film. It was announced August 10, 2011, that Eddie Murphy will be voicing Penry/Hong Kong Phooey in the film.Fleming, M. "Eddie Murphy Lends Voice To 'Hong Kong Phooey' Feature" Deadline.com (August 10, 2011). On December 28, 2012, test footage of the film with live action CG was leaked. It has been scheduled to have September 18, 2015 release. In 2014, Jeff Garlin, Maria Bello, Brian Blessed, James Hong, Elizabeth Banks, and Hank Azaria have all joined the cast. Music The Moldy Peaches song "Nothing Came Out" mentions Hong Kong Phooey among other cartoons: "I want you to watch cartoons with me. He-Man, Voltron and Hong-Kong-Phooey". The song "Sugarcane" by The Space Monkeys mentions the side-effect of drugs as being "Quicker than the human eye or Hong Kong Phooey". The song "Old School" by Danger Doom, features a few classic cartoon mentions. One of which is a mention of Phooey by rapper MF Doom in the line "Ooh Wee, like a Hong Kong Phooey Kick," reminiscing about his childhood. Literature The short children's novel Hong Kong Phooey and The Fortune Cookie Caper by Jean Lewis, illustrated by Phil Ostapczuk, was published in 1975 by Rand McNally and Company, as well as Hong Kong Phooey and the Bird Nest Snatchers (1976). Art In January 2015, a street art ceramic mosaic of Hong Kong Phooey sold at a Sotheby's auction for HK$2 million. The copy sold was a re-creation by the artist Invader after the original was removed from a city wall by Hong Kong authorities. See also * List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions * List of Hanna-Barbera characters References External links * * * [http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/G-J/Hong_Kong_Phooey/index.html Big Cartoon DataBase: Hong Kong Phooey] * Hong Kong Phooey – Profile on Hong Kong Phooey * Hong Kong Phooey – Cartoon Network Department of Cartoons (Archive) * Hong Kong Phooey Fanriffic Zone – Featuring an interview with Kathy Gori, voice of Rosemary the telephone operator * InternationalHero Hong Kong Phooey tribute * Wingnut Toons episode list * Warner Bros. – Hong Kong Phooey on DVD – The Official Site * Cartoon Network: Dept. of Cartoons: Hong Kong Phooey – cached copy from Internet Archives * Cartoon Network Flash Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera series and characters Category:1970s American animated television series Category:Fictional dogs Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Fictional janitors Category:Anthropomorphic martial artists Category:Parodies Category:Superhero comedy television series Category:1974 American television series debuts Category:1974 American television series endings Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:USA Cartoon Express Category:Martial arts television series